leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Quaximi/Xabba, the Man of Sand
Xabba, the Man of Sand is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities Xabba uses Sand Grains to cast his abilities. He starts with 275 Sand Grains (+49/level) and Sand Grains regeneration is 7 (+0.6/level). Each time Xabba uses an ability his basic attack changes. Effect refreshes when Xabba dies and respawns with normal attacks. Xabba's basic attacks take form of a little sand balloon. He throws it to the target dealing additional % magic damage to the target and to enemies in 100-radius. Every 3 seconds, next basic attack applies the stack of 'Sand in the Pants'. Xabba transforms his hands to hammers increasing his attack damage by , but reducing it's range to 150 (Melee). }}}} Xabba throws a sand balloon at the target location, dealing magic damage. If 'Sand in the Pants' is available, it will also add 1 stack of 'Sand in the Pants' to each enemy hit. |leveling= }} |range=825 |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=Sand grains }}}} Each of the Xabba's abilities adds stacks of 'Sand in the Pants' for a maximum of 5 stacks. Xabba detonates all the stacks, dealing magic damage to enemies. |leveling= }} }} |range=1200 |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=sand grains }}}} Xabba creates a quicksands at targeted location for 3 seconds and slowing them as long as their in its radius. If Xabba walks in to the Quicksands he gains 50% movement speed bonus. If 'Sand in the Pants' is available, the Quicksands will apply a stack of 'Sand in the Pants' per seconds for each enemy in its 200-radius for a maximum of 3. |leveling= % |range=600 |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=Sand Grains }}}} Xabba targets an enemy unit, and then sends his sand worm Sandy, to deal magic damage, and stun it for 1 second. On it's way to the target and back from it, Sandy will deal magic damage to enemies he passes through. Also for each enemy hit by Sandy, Xabba will regain 10 Sand Grains. |leveling= }} }} |range=Global |cooldown=100 |cost= |costtype=Sand Grains }}}} Lore Xabba was born at little house located somewhere in the South of Shurima Desert. He led a quiet life with his family alongside him. He had no siblings, so he had no friends, as the rest of people has moved away, because of the common sandstorms in this place which resulted in the only one house left. However he did not care really about that, as he had Sandy, a Sand Worm. Sandy was his best friend since his childhood, when Xabba found him trying to hide from the sunlight. Xabba helped him by giving him a bit of a shade. They become a friends later soon. Xabba was trying to convince Sandy that sunlight won’t do anything to him, but he didn’t believe him. Xabba decided to give up and he carried on with normal things he used to do. Xabba’s life was interrupted when the most powerful sandstorm ever came through his house. The damages were so horrible that it would take lots of time to repair it. But as it was an only place they could leave in. The house was repaired in 3 months, giving Xabba an opportunity to go and to check if there is a way to stop those sandstorms. He knew one of the oldest legends of his tribe, about the hideout of the almighty sandstone, that controls the whole sand, but it never was confirmed or not. He knew that his family was safe, so he set off as soon as he was ready. Shockingly for him, the hideout of the mysterious sandstone was closer than he ever would though off. The journey took him just 1 week. However he was not sure what he should do now, as he never thought that he could find it. He thought for a moment and he decided to destroy it, so there would be no more sandstorms. However when he touched this, the sandstone started to glow and burn, so as Xabba. Sandy didn’t went with Xabba, as there was too much light, but horrible screams of his best friend were enough for him to get into the light to help him. But it was too late, the only thing that was left in the chamber was Sandy. Sandy couldn’t see anything, not the sandstone nor Xabba. Sandy knew it was end of his friend, when suddenly the ground started to shake, and Xabba stood up. Sandy was really happy, but also confused. So as Xabba was, as he didn’t know what happened. On his journey to home he noticed that his body changed, and that he could transform it to something else. He thought that he might absorbed the sandstone, and become the almighty himself, but it wouldn’t be possible. When he arrived home, he found that his home was gone, and in its place was a big mountain build from sand. That could mean one thing, that his house, his family is buried in this sand and is probably dead. He fell into the fury as he couldn’t control his emotions, the sandstorms were forming, quicksands were appearing. Now he knew that the almighty sandstone is within him. He left the place now with only Sandy as his family, he have decided to join League of Legends, so he may learn how to control his new power, but also to find new family. Quotes ;Upon selection * "Are you ready Sandy?" ;Attacking * "Watchout for sand." * ''"Can’t destroy me!" * "I won’t let you kill me." * "You can’t catch me. I’m everywhere." * "You’ll never be safe." ;Movement * "Sand. Everywhere. I’m sick off it." * "On my way." * "Hope it's worth going there." * "Incoming!" * "I'm going!!" * "Is that the place, you were talking about?" ;Taunt * "Even the smallest grain of sand, has a bigger brain than you." * "Want a little hint? Get ready, so it won’t hurt as much." ;Joke (Xabba starts to panic about his friend is missing. As he can't find him, Xabba starts to cry, when suddenly Sandy pop ups from the ground.) * "Sandy? Sandy!? Sandy where are you!? Don’t leave me! Pleeaaseeeeee!!!! (cries) Oh. There you are." * "Have you seen my sand worm Sandy? I hope he didn’t run away, or he might get lost, or he could even die. (cries) Don't worry. I've got him." Versions Author notes I thought this champion may be cool, so I've decided to make him. My English is not that good, so for any spelling and grammar mistakes I apologize now. I'm open for any criticism, any advices and any comments. ;Check out my other concepts: * Nortesm, the Thing Category:Custom champions